Bubble Toes
Bubble Toes è una canzone scritta da Jack Johnson e cantata nell'episodio'' La notte dei negletti, la diciassettesima puntata della seconda stagione di ''Glee. Mike Chang balla sulle note di questa canzone per la prima volta senza essere ostacolato dalla voce e dall'appariscenza dei suoi compagni. ll suo intento era quello di avere un po' di tempo per esprimersi e quest'occasione fa al caso suo. Si tratta della seconda performance della serata durante il concerto benefico dei "Negletti" tenuto dal Glee-Club e Holly Holliday. Testo della canzone Jack Johnson (versione originale) It's as simple as something that nobody knows that her eyes are as big as her bubbly toes on the feet of a queen of the hearts of the cards and her feet are all covered with tar balls and scars. It's as common as something that nobody knows that her beauty will follow wherever she goes up the hill in the back of her house in the wood she love me forever, I know she could. I remember when you and me mmm how we used to be just good friends wouldn't give me none but all I wanted was some. She's got a whole lot of reasons she can't think of a single one that can justify leaving and he got none but he thinks he got so many problems man he got, too much time to waste. His dreams are like commercials but her dreams are picture perfect and our dreams are so related though they're often underestimated. It's as simple as something that nobody knows that her eyes are as big as her bubbly toes on the feet of the queen of the hearts of the cards and her feet are infested with tar balls and La da da da da da Well I was eating lunch at the D. L. G. when this little girl came and she sat next to me. I never seen nobody move the way she did well she did and she does and she'll do it again. When you move like a jellyfish rhythm don't mean nothing you go with the flow you don't stop move like a jellyfish rhythm is nothing you go with the flow you don't stop. It's as common as something that nobody knows it Her beauty will follow wherever she goes up the hill in the back of her house in the wood. She'll love me forever, I know she La da da da da da If you would only listen you might just realize what you're missing you're missing me. If you would only listen, you might just realize what you're missing, you're missing me. It's as simple as something that nobody knows that her eyes are as big as her bubbly toes on the feet of the queen of the hearts of the cards and her feet are infested with tar balls and La da da da da da Curiosità *Mike non canta mai in questa canzone e usa un manico di scopa con vestito e parrucca come una compagna di danza. Galleria di foto Bt.jpg Loiimgres.jpg Imgmkoires.jpg Video Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Mike Chang